Stay
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: Adam goes back to his ex, Lita, but when things don't work out, he trys to go back to Kelly. Song fic; Stay - Sugarland.


_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall_

_And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call_

_It's just another call from home_

_And you'll get it and be gone and I'll be crying_

For the past few months, Adam and Kelly had been having problems in their relationship. Adam's ex came back into the picture, he had been caught cheating, and he called of the engagement. Saving their relationship was something Kelly wanted to do so badly, but she knew that he was gone. She knew that every time he walked out the door, it just meant that it was another chance he wasn't coming back. In all honestly, they were over.

_And I'll be begging you, baby, beg you not to leave_

_But I'll be left here waiting with my heart on my sleeve_

_Oh, for the next time we'll be here_

_Seems like a million years and I think I'm dying_

_What do I have to do to make you see she can't love you like me?_

Kelly stood in front of Adam, holding onto his arm. The tears were streaming down her cheeks as she pleaded with him not to go. "Adam, stay! You have to! I can't live without you!" Adam pulled away from Kelly, shaking his head. The man didn't care about her anymore, he cared about Lita. His heart was now back with his ex, and Kelly was just going to have to deal with it. "Goodbye, Kel." Adam replied simply as he picked up his suitcase. He disappeared out the door and Kelly hit her knees, screaming out his name. Her life without Adam was going to be a live not worth living.

_Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need?_

_When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know_

_We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay? Yeah_

Kelly couldn't understand why he had to leave her. She game him everything he could possibly want and more, he was treated like a king. Was him leaving a result of something she did? Was it something she didn't do? Could it have been something she said? The answers to those questions she didn't know, but she did know that living without her one true love was going to kill her slowly.

_You keep telling me, baby there will come a time_

_When you will leave her arms and forever be in mine_

_But I don't think that's the truth_

_And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting_

_It's too much pain to have to bear to love a man you have to share_

The days went by and Adam still didn't come back. No phone calls, e-mails, letters, texts, or voicemails were recieved. The only contact the two had was passing each other backstage at events. They often exchanged an awkward hello every once in a while, but other than that, the two didn't speak. Adam acted all lovey dovey with Lita, whilst Kelly cried her eyes out. She wasn't going to make it through this, there was no way.

_Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need?_

_When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know_

_We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay?_

The one year mark approached, and Kelly became depressed. The memories flooded back in her head, making the tears fall down her cheeks. "He should have stayed, I could have given him everything that she can." Kelly whispered, going through a box of letters. Whilst Adam was on the tour in Germany, Kelly was forced to stay back, so she often wrote him. She still kept every single letter that he sent back, it made her remember how sweet he used to be.

_I can't take it any longer but my will is getting stronger_

_And I think I know just what I have to do_

_I can't waste another minute after all that I've put in it_

_I've given you my best, why does she get the best of you?_

_So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine_

Kelly flipped through the letters one by one, reading them in her head. The tears slowly went away and they were replaced with a smile. Memories were painful, but they were great. Having everything they wrote to each other made her realize how in love they used to be, and it broke her heart to see that over.

_Why don't you stay? I'm up off my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely, you can't give me what I need_

_When she begs you not to go, there is one thing you should know_

_I don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay? Yeah, oh_

The phone suddenly rang, interrupting Kelly's thoughts. She set the letters down on the floor and reached for the phone, picking it up in a heartbeat as her eyes read the caller ID. It was Adam. "Hello?" She inhaled deeply, waiting to his voice. The very same voice that used to calm her when she was upset. "I want you back." Adam stated. Things with Lita didn't work, and now he was crawling back to Kelly. It was something she would have dreamed of over a year ago, but now that she had gotten stronger, she didn't want him back. "No." She sighed, hanging up the phone. She wasn't getting wrapped up in his silly games anymore.


End file.
